almas olvidadas
by dulceCandy la diosa del amor
Summary: de todo un poco rukia e ichigo tendran sueños de su vidas pasadasy de como rukia fue encerada toushiro se le declara a karin pero luego el se escapara con rukia kon se enamora y tendra su verdadero cuerpo eta proibido pelear cntra rukia y shiro nuevos enemigos una verdad oculta rukia embarazada? todos contra rukia y toushiro   pesimo sumaray
1. Chapter 1

Almas olvidadas

Todo esto es después de la guerra del hueco mundo

_-ayúdame por favor ayúdame sakuraaaaaaaaaaa-gritaba una niña de 7 años, de pelo blanco y largo con ojos rojos, la cual era arrastrada a una parte oscura por la oscuridad que l rodeaba-no dejes que me encierren yo no hice nada-decía llorando_

_-espera quien eres –decía una joven de pelo corto y ojos azules- no te preocupes yo te salvare_

_-no podrás hacerlo princesa dijo la oscuridad_

_-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ayúdame sakuraaaaaaaaaaa-gritaba la niña desgarradoramente _

_-noooooooo baila sode no shiraku-grito la joven a su zanpakutou pero nada sucedía ella seguía en su forma normal- que pasa baila sode no shiraku-y nada sucedía_

_-sakura ayúdame no dejes que me sellen o moriremos-gritaba la niña _

_-no dejare que eso pase ya voy no te preocupes-gritaba la joven mientras corría en la dirección de donde estaba la niña _

_-….-grito la niña y la joven se apresuro mas y al llegar encontró a la niña con heridas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo llorando-perdón por mi culpa a ti también te sellaron pero yo no fui –dijo la niña como último aliento ya que luego murió_

_-grito la joven-_

-Kuchiki Kuchiki despierta vamos despierta-decía un hombre de cabellera blanca y larga-rukia que te pasa vamos reacciona

-Kuchiki-san Kuchiki-san que te pasa-decía una joven de pelo mostaza y cortó

-taichou ya traje el agua todavía no despierta Kuchiki-san-pregunto un hombre

-no todavía más bien ayúdame a despertarla sentarou-decía el hombre peli blanco

-hai- decía sentarou mientras la zarandeaba fuertemente sin delicadeza y le gritaba-KUCHIKI-SAN DESPIERTAAAAA ESTAS PREOCUPANDO A UKITAKE TAICHOU VAMOS DESPIERTAAAAA-decía mientras la zarandeaba fuertemente sin darse cuenta que había dejado atónito a ukitake y la otra joven.

-oye tonto suéltala no ves que la puedes lastimar –dijo la joven

-kiyone el capitán me dijo que la despertara y esta es la mejor forma-dijo sentarou y en ese momento rukia estaba despertando con lagrimas en los ojos

-que paso donde estoy-decía rukia desorientada ya que veía que sentarou y kiyone la estaban sosteniendo y que el capitán ukitake estaba a su lado preocupado

-valla por fin despiertas me tenias preocupado dime que fue lo que te paso-decía ukitake suspirando

-capitán que paso por que está aquí, donde estoy –decía rukia mientras se tomaba la cabeza

-cálmate Kuchiki-san estas en la oficina del capitán ukitake parece que te quedaste dormida mientras esperabas al capitán ukitake-decía sentarou

-viste Kuchiki te dije que deberías dormir mas porque tienes tanto empeño en no dormir y pedir estar de guardia todos los días sin descansar te va a hacer mal –decía kiyone preocupada por su amiga

-bueno eso no importa pero rukia por que gritabas tanto que te paso que soñabas-pregunto el capitán ukitake preocupado

-yo-decía entonces recordó el sueño que tuvo(_es el mismo sueño que me atormenta y no me deja dormir por lo cual decidí hacer guardia más de la cuenta y tratar de no dormir para no preocupar a nadie ya que siempre despertaba gritando y parece que no di mas y me quede dormida en la oficina del capitán ukitake)_ pensaba rukia-perdón capitán no tenia intención de dormir en su oficina pero creo que el sueño me venció-decía mientras se disculpaba arrodillándose con manos y rodillas

-no hay problema pero dime que sucedió por que gritabas-dijo ukitake preocuado

-es que –dijo rukia _(quien es esa niña a la cual nunca puedo ayudar)_-yo siempre-y no pudo terminar ya que perdió la conciencia cansada por el sueño que tenia y las pesadillas de esa niña

-KUCHIKI-grito ukitake sujetándola antes de que ella cayera al suelo inconsciente

La ciudad de karakura

-buenas noches –decía un joven de pelo anaranjado mientras entraba en su habitación y se cambiaba para dormir

-buenas noches-gritaron tres voces

-por fin a descansar-decía el joven mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido

_-ichigo, ichigo tienes que ayudarla no dejes que ella se apodere de su alma-decía un hombre_

_-qué?, que pasa zangetsu de que hablas-dijo ichigo_

_-zangetsu se supone que no debes decir nada de ese tema-decia el otro ichigo de blanco y negro todo serio-aunque ella esté en peligro-lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha tristeza_

_-de que hablan que es lo que pasa viejo zangetsu- dijo ichigo confundido- a quien debo ayudar_

_-ichigo tu sabes de quien hablo debes ayudarla y recordar que fue lo que paso ese dia-decia zangetsu-tu y los otros pueden ayudarla hazlo no dejes que de nuevo la_

_-VASTA ZANGETSU YA NO DIGAS NADA MAS ESTA PROHIBIDO HABLAR DE ESO ADEMAS ESSU PROBLEMA SI NO RECUERDA NADA Y ELLA DESAPARECE-el ichigo de blanco y negro con profunda tristeza_

_-esperen que pasa a quien debo ayudar zangetsu-decía ichigo preocupado ya que algo en su corazón le decía que algo grave se acercaba. _

_-aun no es hora de que recuerdes lo que paso así que no te diremos nada –decía el ichigo de blanco y negro_

_-ichigo mantén los ojos abiertos tu lo pudiste dominar pero ella aun es muy débil para manejarla a ella sin los sellos y tu ichigo debes aprender a dominar los sellos que tiene_

_-ya basta zangetsu mejor vámonos y recuerda si a ella le pasa algo dominare tu cuerpo-decía el ichigo de negro Y blanco mientras se iba con zangetsu-y no queras eso_

_-esperen-grito ichigo y despertó_

-que te paso ichigo porque gritabas –le decía kon

-de nada-dijo Ichigo y se durmió pensando en la conversación que tuvo con zangetsu y el otro el

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se levanto temprano y se fue para el colegio aunque andaba un tanto distraído por lo de zangetsu y la chica que debía ayudar

En un lugar oscuro

-ken me puedes decir cuando me vas a dejar ir a por ella-decía un joven de cabello rojo y corto

-debes esperar un poco mas león –decía un hombre rubio y alto

-CUANTO MÁS KEN LA HE ESPERADO PR MUCHO TIEMPO Y TU MEDICES QUE SIGA ESPERANDO A QUE ME PUEDES DECIR-grito león enfurecido

-a que ella recupere su pasado y sus poderes a eso para ver si es ella y no alguien parecida a ella

-yo la puedo ayudar a recuperar sus poderes y su memoria si esta cerca de mí y es ella estoy seguro nunca la olvidaría además ella es única y sigue igual que antes –decía tristemente mientras miraba en una agua el reflejo de una joven de pelo corto y negro

-pero ahora se llama diferente y no solo eso también dijiste que es de una familia poderosa –dijo el hombre pensando cómo llevarse a la chica sin que no hagan revuelo-como dijiste que se llamaba

-Rukia Kuchiki

Continuara…

Hola este es mi primer fics de bleach espero que lo lean y sigan la trama y perdón si ay errores ortográficos o en los nombres de los personajes ah y quisiera hacerles una pregunta

Rukia no es del tamaño de toushirou nove o si?

Renji ve a Rukia como a una hermana si o no?


	2. Chapter 2

Almas olvidadas

-Rukia Kuchiki

Mientras que ken pensaba (- asi que una Kuchiki si que será difícil traerla sin que se den cuenta lo mejor será que ella venga a nosotros)

-y bien que tanto piensas ken-dijo león

-sabes te tomare tu palabra sobre la chica

-enserio-dijo león emocionado

-pero-dijo ken- tendras que hacerlo cautelosamente hazte su amigo y convencerla pero para eso tendras que entrar al sereise como un shinigami y averiguar de que escuadron es ella

-lo hare aunque eso quiera decir estar alado de quienes la lastimaron-djo león

-bueno pero lo primero es que aprendas a ocultar tu energía espiritual o se darán cuenta de quien eres-dijo ken

-entendido

-bien y dime ya los has encontrado a los demás-pregunto ken

-no, no he podido sentir su reiayutsu ni se en que mundos están-dijo león

-pero acaso no entiendes que sin los otros no podemos hacer nada idiota-grito ken furioso

Entonces león se movio rápidamente y se situo delante de el y lo agarro fuertemente del cuello y le dijo

-tu a mi no me gritas recuerda quien soy y lo que puedo hacer , además con ella y yo bastara dudo que los otros aigan podido ver el poder que tienen o tan siquiera liberar uno de los cinco sellos que tienen-decia mientras lo soltaba y le daba un golpe en el estomago que lo mando muy lejos. poco después de que ken se levantara adolorido le dijo

- yo se quien eres pero recuerda que tu sin mi no puedes hacer nada –dijo desafiante ken

-jajajajajajajja sin ti puedo ir tranquilamente a por ella no necesito tu ayuda-dijo león- y si alguien se interpone lo mato ya que nadie puede estar a mi nivel

-enserio crees que ella ira contigo por las buenas si matas a sus amigos –dijo molesto ken-no seas u tonto y piensa antes de actuar lo mejor es q hagas lo que te dije o no te ayudare y la perderas otra vez

-ahg de acuerdo hagamos lo que dices-dijo molesto ya que el no querria perderla de nuevo

En la sosiedad de almas

-KUCHIKI-grito ukitake sujetándola antes de que ella cayera al suelo inconsciente

-parece que esta agotada-dijo kiyone

Entonces el capitán ukitake se dio cuenta de que el reyayutsu (el poder nivel de energía espiritual :P no se como se escribe) de Rukia empezaba a subir extremadamente hasta que su zanpakutou se transformo

-rapido hay que llevarla a la cuarta división –dijo saliendo y usando su shumpo para llegar a la cuarta división preocupad por su subordinada

En el transcurso del camino el reyayutsu de Rukia subia y bajaba extremadamente y de eso se dieron cuenta sus amigos.

Al llegar a la cuarta división la capitana unohana los recibió ya que había sentido el enorme poder parecido al de un capitán que subia y bajaba aunque ella no reconocia a quien le pertenecía tal poder al ver que el capitán ukitake traia a Rukia se sorpredio y dijo

-sera mejor llevarla a una cama para que la examine

Y la llevaron adentro pero justo cuando el capitán ukitake quiso dejarla en la camilla Rukia dijo

-NOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOO NO ME DEJES CON ELLA NO POR FAVOR NO DEJES QUE ME VUELVA A HACER LO MISMO ELLA ES MALA-decia inconscientemente Rukia con los ojos oscurecido y llorando- POR FAVOR SHIRO-KUN

-rukia tranquilízate ella es la capitana unohana te va a ayudar –decia tristemente ya que le dolia el alma de verla en ese estado puesto que el la quería como a una hermana u hija- no te va a hacer daño-decia intentándola ponerla en la camilla pero ella seguía sujetándose fuertemente del kimono de ukitake

-NO NO NOOOOOO POR FAVOR ELLA ES MALA NO ME DEJES CON AMY POR FAVOR-decia llorando desgarradoramente

-tranquilisate Rukia yo no soy amy soy la capitana unohana dejame que te revise estas en shock no sabes que dices-dijo unohana tratando de acercársele pero Rukia grito

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -decia mientras la miraba fijamente y de un momento a otro la capitana fu cortaba desde su cintura hasta su pecho sin darse cuenta

-taichou-dijo su sub capitana agarrándola antes de que cayera al suelo-kuchiki que te pasa

-rukia que isiste-decia el capitán ukitake preocupado ya que el no pudo ver el momento del ataque

renji, byakuya, kyoraku, matsumoto,hinamory,nanao, Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que nadie pudo ver el momento en que Rukia ataco a la capitana

en cambio toushiro si pudo ver el momento en que ataco a la capitana pero su cuerpo no le respondió cuando quiso evadir ese ataque y su cabeza le empezaba doler fuertemente hasta el grado de empezar a gritar

--grito agarandose la cabeza fuertemente por el dolor haciendo que todos lo miraran a el, entonces cayo al suelo inconsciente al suelo

-taichou-grito matsumoto agarrándolo-que le pasa

-_**infecta White rabitts (conejo blanco**__)-_dijo Rukia entonces la herida de la capitana unojana se abria y alargaba mas haciéndole gritar a unohana y desangrarse

-detente Rukia-grito el capitán ukitake pero entonces el capitán hisugaya lo agarro del hombro y lo tiro lejos de Rukia

-no te atrevas a gritarle ni tocarla a sakura insignificante insecto _**destella endimion- **_dijo mientras una luz negra rápidamente se clavo en el pecho de ukitake y lo dejo sin reiayutsu cayendo al suelo

-ukitake-grito kyoraku sosteniendolo

-_**expandete White rabitts **_**-**decia Rukia mientras unohana gritaba de dolor por la herida que tenia

-ya vasta detente –dijo toushiro aunque el estaba inconsciente con su vista perdida sabia que no estaba bien hacer lo que estaba haciendo-no te preocupes no te dejare con ella –decia mientras se acercaba a Rukia y la abrazaba mientras lloraba

-toushiro que te sucede por que atacaste a ukitake que le isiste

-shiro-kun lo prometes –decia Rukia mientraslo abrazaba fuertemente- desaparece White rabitts-dijo y la herrida de unohana se iba cerrando y cuando se cerro unohana cayo inconsciente

-lo prometo mi querida sakura-dijo mientras sus reiayutsu se aumentaba considerabelamete haciendo que los presentes se cayeran al suelo arrodillados ecepto los capitanes aunque con dificultad. Rukia y toushiro cayeron inconscientes al suelo

-taichou –dijo matsumoto preocupada se fue a donde estaba el con Rukia mientras que su reiayutsu de los dos se normalizaba aunque estaba empezando a nevar en el sereise-que paso

-sera mejor lleavarlos a una habitación y ponerle un sello solo por seguridad para que no lastimen nadie mas-dijo kyoraku mirando a ukitake y unohana relajándose al ver que el reiayutsu de su amigo volvia a la normalidad al igual que el de unohana

La ciudad de karakura

-kurosaki-kun por que andabas tan distraído hoy –dijo orihime mientras andaba con el de salida del colegio

-ha hola inoue que pasa-dio Ichigo distraído

-ves eso pasa andas distraído desde que termino la pelea con aizen pero hoy masque nunca estas en la luna-dijo orihime preocupada por su mejor amigo

-eso es verdad Ichigo has estado muy distraído hoy-dijo Chad atrás de el

-ahhh valla Chad estabas ahí no me asustes asi-dijo Ichigo recuperando el aliento

-ves kurosaki de eso hablamos ni siquiera sabes quien esta a tu lado –dijo ichida

-perdónenme chicos pero es que no he podido dormir bien-dijo Ichigo

-asi y porque kurosaki-kun-pregunto orihime

-es verdad si ayer mientras dormía no sentí ni una presencia de hollow-dijo ishida

-bueno…..-dijo Ichigo recordando la conversación que tuvo con zangetsu

-lo que pasa es que ichigo extraña la presencia de nii-san tanto como yo la anterior noche la nombro en sus sueños-dijo kon saliendo de la carpetera de ichigo

-kon que haces ahí-grito Ichigo –te pueden ver

-hay si no estuvieras tan distraído habrias visto que en la mañana me meti en tu mochila y que ya no hay nada de alumnos alrededor

-ah entonces es porque extrañas a Kuchiki-san ya decía yo-dijo ishida

-pero que cosas dices ishida-grito Ichigo

-creo que es verdad .dijo chad

-que tu también Chad-dijo Ichigo entonces recordó lo que le dijo zangetsu "_tienes que ayudarla no dejes que ella se apodere de su alma"__, _debo ayudarla pero a quien "_tú sabes de quien hablo debes ayudarla_" yo se quien es

-mm si ese es el caso tendras que esperar hasta que Kuchiki -san se recupere ya que en la guerra dela hueco mundo ella había quedado gravemente herida y debe de seguir débil -dijo ichida recordando cuando Rukia se interpuso en la pelea que tenían Ichigo y aizen, ya que aizen estaba ganando la pelea y le iba a dar el golpe final si no hubiera sido por Rukia que se interpuso en medio recibiendo el golpe de aizen y haciendo reaccionar a Ichigo el cual luego le gano a aizen

-rukia débil-susurro Ichigo y recordó lo ultimo que le dijo zangetsu "_ella aun es muy débil"_-no puede ser – dijo uniendo todo lo que le dijo zangetsu: el tiene que ayudar a una chica que conoce que es muy débil y no puede ser orihime ya que ella no lucho en la guerra dela hueco mundo pero Rukia si y ella estaba debil por su herida

Entonces uso su insignia para dejar su cuerpo y uso su shumpo mientras se dirigía a la tienda de urahara kisuke y no le dio importancia a lo que le decían sus amigos atrás solo decía

-Rukia tu no

Cuando llego a la tienda entro directamente y se encontró con yoruichi-san y urahara-san sentados con seriedad

-hola Ichigo que bien que vienes asi me ahorras el ir a llamarte- dijo urahara sonriendo como si nada pasara

-urahara-san quiero ir a la sosiedad de almas por favor dejame ir-dijo Ichigo-rukia esta en peligro

-valla y dime Ichigo como te enterraste del incidente-dijo yoruichi

-de que incidente hablan –dijo Ichigo confundido

-veo que no lo sabes bueno mejor siéntate-dijo urahara y una ves que Ichigo se sento el dijo-ichigo exactamente hoy yoruichi-san acaba de llegar de la sosiedad de almas y me conto algo interesante

-ichigo cuando fui todo estaba normal hasta que sentí que el reiayutsu de Rukia se elevaba anormalmente mucho mas su capacidad que tenia cuando peleo y de pronto se bajo repentinamente-dijo yoruichi

-no me digas que ella-dijo Ichigo al borde de la desesperación

-no Ichigo-kun tranquilisate ella no esta muerta-dijo urahara al notar su cara de terror

-entonces que paso alla- dijo Ichigo preocupado

-ha debes calmarte o no te dira nada yoruichi-san-dijo urahara-y no interumpas

-de acuerdo-dijo Ichigo tratando de calmarse

-bueno caundo vi que se bajo me di cuenta de que el reiayutsu del capitán ukitake estaba cerca de ella y que se movían y me dienta de que estaban de ida para el cuarto escuadron me tarde mas de los necesario llegar al cuarto escuadron pero cuando llegue me aplasto un enorme reiayutsu que provenia de Rukia aunque era muy diferente al de ella y que la capitana unohana estaba en el suelo sangrando y que la herida se estaba agrandando entonces el capitán hitsugaya ataco al capitán ukitake tan rápido que nadie lo pudo ver ni yo fui capaz de verlo solo vi cuando ukitake cayo al suelo y su reiayutsu disminuía drásticamente y empezaron a hablar aunque se veia que no estaban conciente pero hitsugaya llamo a Rukia sakura y de la nada los dos cayeron al suelo y su poder se normalizaba mientras empezaba a nevar -finaliso yoruichi-lo ultimo que supe fue que están reposando en una habitación con una cadena que le impide usar reiayutsu por seguridad ya que el capitán hitsuga y había herido a ukitake y parece que Rukia a unohana

-eso imposible Rukia no seria capaz de herir a su superior además ella no tiene suficiente poder como para herir a un capitán y si fuera asi ella debió haber visto su ataque-dijo Ichigo

-Si Ichigo ese es el problema Rukia no tenia ese poder además nadie puedo ver su ataque considerando que había 4 capitanes y yoruichi para evitarlo-dijo urahara preocupado-es por eso que quiero que vallas a la sosiedad de almas y averigues que paso con rukia

-entendido vamos ahorra mismo-dijo Ichigo parándose

-si pero dime ellos también van a ir-dijo urahara viendo la puerta y se abrió y de ahí entraron Chad, orihime y ishida

-claro que vamos a ir Kuchiki-san es nuestra amiga y veremos que le pasa-dijo orihime

-bueno ya esta decidido los 4 iran a la sosiedad de almas –dijo urahara

Continuara…..

Hola espero que les haya gustado el segundo capi y que no les paresca aburrido gracias por leer y si les gusto dejen un reviews y si no les gusto dejen un reviews

Atentamente

Dulcecandy la diosa del amor y la perdición


	3. Chapter 3

Almas olvidadas

-entendido vamos ahorra mismo-dijo Ichigo parándose

-si pero dime ellos también van a ir-dijo urahara viendo la puerta y se abrió y de ahí entraron Chad, orihime y ishida

-claro que vamos a ir Kuchiki-san es nuestra amiga y veremos que le pasa-dijo orihime

-bueno ya esta decidido los 4 iran a la sosiedad de almas –dijo urahara

-pero chicos esto puede ser peligroso será mejor que no vallan, conmigo y yoruichi-san será mas que suficiente-dijo Ichigo

-eso no es justo kurosaki, Kuchiki-san es nuestra amiga también es por eso que vamos a ver como esta ella –dijo ishida-y dinos urahara-san partimos ahorra mismo?

-si mientras mas rapìdo mejor –dijo todo serio urahara- ah por cierto kurosaki-kun me harias el favor de entregarle esto a mayuri-san-dijo mientras le entregaba un portafolios

-si claro-dijo Ichigo mirando el portafolios –pero que es ?

-nada con importancia. Pero, si lo abres se convertirá en una bomba que se detonara en 5 segundos kurosaki-kun-dijo sonriéndole ampliamente

-hai-dijo convencido de que eso susederia ya que de urahara-san se podía esperar todo

-ah por cierto kurosaki-kun por favor asegurate de traer a nuestra querida Kuchiki-san de vuelta ya que las personas de aquí la extrañamos y que seria bueno que ella cambiara de aires-dijo urahara

-si claro –dijo Ichigo no muy convencido de que ella le iciera caso a el

-ya basta de hablar lo mejor será ir a la sosiedad de almas-dijo yoruichi-san diriguiendose a donde esta la pùerta senkay parta ir a la sosiedad de almas(no me acuerdo como se llama creo q es asi, bueno ya saben)

-hai-dijieron todos

una ves todos se fueron urahara-san se quedo pensando

"_Kuchiki-san espero que aun no haya llegado el momento en que tengas que irte de nuestro lado, ya que si lo es, tendremos difíciles batallas contra los otros, que aun no dan señales de que existan, pero si a llegado el momento yo mismo con benihime me encargare de que mueras y que ellos vuelvan a ser sellados espero que cuando el momento llegue estes conciente del peligro eminente que eres._

_Yoruichi-san espero que no des un paso atrás con la decisión que acabas de tomar, ya sabes que si esta avanzado tendras que matarla a ella y a el si es uno de ellos"_

En la sosiedad de almas

Había trascurido un mes desde aquel incidente de Rukia y toushiro.

Ese mismo dia llegarían Ichigo y los demás a ver a Rukia.

Todo estaban preocupados y asustados, ya que rápidamente se había difundido el rumor sobre que el capitán hitsugaya y Rukia Kuchiki habian atacado a la capitana unohana y ukitake y que ellos no aigan podido defenderse, la capitana unohana y ukitake despertaron después de un dia de descanso ambos estaban curados sin ni una cicatris pero con una marca en un lado de sus cinturas en forma de _T _y _S _ mientras que Rukia y toushiro seguian inscocientes sin dar señales de querer volver a levantarse al igual que la nieve no mostraba señales de querer detenerse.

Renji siempre iba a visitar a Rukia a la cuarta división, al igual que lo hacia hinamori con toushiro, ambos siempre le hablaban a sus amigos sobre lo que les paso ese dia esperando que asi ellos pudieran despertar pero no lo hacian

-rukia que te paso para que reaccionaras de esa forma contra la capitana unohana-decia renji mientras la miraba como dormía, el estaba tomado de su mano (de Rukia)-quien es esa tal amy? porque desde ese dia no ha dejado de nevar? Cuando se supone que aquí no debe nevar

En eso abrieron la puerta y le dijieron

-disculpe ya a pasado la hora de tiempo ya no puede quedarse tenemos que volver a sellar la habitación-dijo una joven shinigami del cuarto escuadrón

-he si claro decía mientras salía de la habitación y al mismo tiempo lo hacia hinamori de la habitación de toushirou y ella le pregunto

-aun no despierta?-dijo tristemente

-no y el? –pregunto renji

-tampoco-respondió casi en un susurro

-pero bueno lo importante es que estén bien no crees abarai-kun-dijo hinamori tratando de alivianar el ambiente tenso que se sentía

-si que estén bien-dijo saliendo de la cuarta división

Aunque la verdad era que ni Rukia ni toushirou estaban bien ya que eso era lo que se veía por fuera pero en sus sueños no la pasaban bien. Ambos estaban conectados y tenían los mismos sueños

Sueño de Rukia y toushirou

_Rukia abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cielo azul ,¿Dónde estoy? penso _

_-valla ya despiertas Kuchiki-san me estabas preocupando-dijo un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesa_

_-hitsugaya taichou?-pregunto confundida y entonces se sentó- donde estamos?_

_-no lo se pero no estamos en la sociedad de almas-dijo mirando a Rukia_

_Entonces en ese momento hiorymaru y sode no shirayuki aparecieron detrás de ellos y les dijeron_

_-estan en el mundo alterno entre la sociedad de almas, el mundo humano y el mundo hueco-dijo sode no shirayuki_

_-sode no shirayuki!-dijo Rukia parándose a mirar a su zanpakutou_

_-es imposible que estemos en un mundo alterno solo existen cinco mundos que son: la sociedad de almas, el mundo humano, el infierno, el mundo hueco y el de la llave del rey-dijo toushirou _

_-entonces donde crees que estas si no es la sociedad de almas ni el mundo humano ni el infierno ni el hueco mundo?-dijo hyorimaru_

_-no puede ser-dijo Rukia en un suspiro mirando alrededor donde había un inmenso campo rodeado de flores arboles _

_-si Rukia-sama este es el lugar al cual se llega por medio de la llave del rey (no me acuerdo como se llamaba ese lugar perdón: P)_

_-eso no puede ser entonces donde están los guarias encargados del lugar –dijo toushirou mirando alrededor_

_-aun no se da cuenta toushirou-sama-dijo sode no shirayuki_

_-cuenta de que-dijo toushirou_

_En eso se escucharon voces acercarse a ellos y Rukia toushirou aptaron por esconderse detrás de un árbol que había ahí_

_-no hay necesidad de esconderse Rukia sama, toushirou-sama los que se acercan no pueden verlos-dijo sode no shirayuki_

_-no entiendo porque no pueden vernos –dijo Rukia saliendo detrás del árbol _

_-es muy simple, esto es un simple recuerdo-dijo hyorimaru_

_-que ¡entonces esto es un sueño!-dijo toushirou_

_-no es un sueño es un recuerdo por que mejor no lo miran por ustedes mismos-dijo hyorimaru mientras apuntaba un lugar que estaba rodeado por flores y ahí habían 2 personas sentadas hablando-acérquense ellos no los pueden ver _

_Entonces Rukia y shiro-kun se acercaron y lo que vieron los dejo plasmados _

Continuara….

Hola chicas espero que no les haya parecido aburrido el capi ya verán que se pondrá interesante el próximo ya que talves Rukia vuelva al mundo humano a les voy a aclarar algo

En mi primer fics de bleach toushirou es un poco más grande(de altura), como Rukia

¿hinamori no es hermana de shiro-kun?

¿ soy una ryoka? O ¿soy una chica tonta?

Atentamente

DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición

Ya saben alguna queja alguna opinión alguna amenaza alguna amenaza de muerte dejen un reviews ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Almas olvidadas

-no es un sueño es un recuerdo por que mejor no lo miran por ustedes mismos-dijo hyorymaru mientras apuntaba un lugar que estaba rodeado por flores y ahí habían cinco personas sentadas hablando-acérquense ellos no los pueden ver

Entonces Rukia y shiro-kun se acercaron y lo que vieron los dejo plasmados

Estaban Rukia y un chico al que no podían ver la cara sentados ahí

Ellos estaban hablando

Conversación de las personas que estabn sentados:

-vamos yaten no seas malo yo kiero jugar con zangetsu-decia la otra yo de Rukia solo que un poquito mas alta

-he dicho que no para que quieres a zangetsu-dijo yaten molesto- la ultima ves que te deje jugar con zangetsu estuvo dos años DOS AÑOS cantando la misma canción de malditos conejos que cantas tu sakura con tu ch..(no lo dejo terminar Rukia xq dijo

-no son malditos conejos-decia mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza y lo agarra rápidamente y lo tumbaba al suelo de cara y ella se puso en su espalda y agarro su brazo y le iso una llave-ademas no es mi culpa que le guste la música que invente de chappy y su nombre es chappy repite conmigo CHA-PPY

-oh vete a la..-no termino de decir ya que sakura le doblo mas el brazo-aya ayaaaaaaaayyyyyy te aprovechaste de que zangetsu fuera un niño y lo isiste aprenderse esa maldita música

-yo no lo obligue a nada-decia sakura un poco sonrojada

-mentira te aprovechaste de que es tan solo un niño y le dijiste que con esa música tu lo querrías mas-dijo yaten victoriosamente ya que zangetsu le conto lo que le había dicho zakura

-callate-dijo mientras jalaba mas su brazo

- ayyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaba yaten

-ya vasta de juegos compórtate yaten! Pareces un niño-dijo un chico de cabellera blanca(plateada) y ojos turquesa el otro yo de shiro-kun, mas maduro mas alto y mas grande, como de la edad de Ichigo Y MAS HERMOSO Y MAS FUERTE

-es verdad yaten ya compórtate o no me importara que sea yo tu guardian y dejare que sakura te mate-dijo un muchacho de cabellera cafe larga hasta los hombros y de ojos zafiro y como de 10 años

-ah eres tu shiro-kun-dijo yaten, mientras una venita aparecia en la frente del nombrado-a hey como es eso que vas a dejar que sakura me mate si que eres un guardian y amigo _**confiable **_–dijo yaten irónicamente(osea sarcásticamente)

-ya te he dicho que no me llames asi yaten sabes como me molesta ese apodo-decia enojado shiro-kun

-pero no te molesta que sakura-chan te lo diga verdad-dijo yaten picadamente,lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en shiro-kun

-sip que soy confiable amigo, a ver yaten quien no querria morir en manos de tan bella princesa-dij oel guardian mientras se acercaba a ellos y le tenida la mano a sakura para que ella se levante la cual ella acepto gustosa- porque si fuera yo me encaria morir por sus manos-decia mientras le besaba en la mano- como a estado princesa sakura

-muy bien koga y tu como has estado –dijo sakura con un sonrisa-yaten te ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza?

-no muchos princesa pero nada de que preocuparse y digame como ha estado c..-no termino porque sakura djo

-SHIRO-KUN VOLVISTE-grito sakura mientras se le abalanzaba a este para abrazarlo-me alegra que ya este de vuelta

-claro que volvi sakura-chan-dijo mientras la miraba a los y la miraba tiernamente

-SHIRO-KUNNNNNNNNN-grito un chico apareciendo detrás de el tocándole el hombro-porque te quedas mirando asi a mi novia y aun mas abrazandola, yo te recomiendo que si no quieres morir la sueltes ahorra

-arg hola hyoga ¡no sabes cuanto me alegra verte!-dijo sarcastiamnte shiro-kun-y no me llames asi es figurashi toushiro

-eso no te importa cuando-decia mientras tomaba a sakura de la cintura y alejándola de shiro-kun y abrazandola por detrás-mi novia te lo dice verdad , shiro-kun

-en primera ella no es tu novi,a asi que suéltala-dijo shiro-kun sacando los brazos de hyoga de la cintura de sakura –y en segunda si dejo que ella me llame asi es porque

-ya basta de peleas después de no verse en una semana lo primero que hacen es pelearse-dijo yaten interrumpiendo lo que hiba a decir shiro-kun

-eso no te interesa a ti yaten-dijo shiro-kun abrazando a sakura

-de acuerdo no me interesa pero cuando lo hagan dejen a la enana de lado-dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano y se la intentaba llevar

-senor yaten no esta bien sacar ventaja de la situación –dijo yuri mientras se ponía delante de yaten-ah por sierto donde están los demás

-ellos están adentro del castillo-dijo sakura mientras era llevada por yaten

-que crees que haces yaten-dijo shiro-kun apareciendo de enfrente de el- a donde vas a con sakura-chan

-no somos tontos yaten-kun deja a sakura-chan no te preocupes ya no peleare con toushiro asi que dejala quiero hablar con ella-decia mientras tomaba un de las manos de sakura pero yaten la agarro de la cintura

-nada yo quiero hablar con ella hace una semana que no la veo y quiero que me cuente lo que ha hecho en esa semana-dijo shiro-kun tomandola de la otra mano y jalándola hacia su lado

-no ella hablara conmigo primero-dijo hyoga halandola

-no ella se ira conmigo tenemos una pelea pendiente asi que suéltenla los dos-dijo yaten tomandola mas fuerte de la cintura

-ustedes estuvieron con ella la semana pasada y yo no asi que suéltenla ustedes-dijo shiro-kun jalando

-no suéltala tu

-no tu

-ambos suéltenla ella se ira conmigo

Decían los tres sin percatarse que estabn enojando a sakura hasta que cuando iba a explotar alguien dijo

-valla recién llegamos toushiro-kun y ya te has puesto a pelear con tus amigos increíble-dijo alguien –hola como esta mi querida sakura-chan te extrañe-dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo y tomaba su cabeza acercando su caraa la de sakura, pero justo en ese momento todos sacaron sus armas y lo pusieron en el cuellos de este

-no te pases de listo nicolas-dijo fríamente yaten

-si nico dime que intentabas hacer con sakura-chan-dijo enojado hyoga

-nicolas porque llamaste a nuestra sakura-chan tuya-dijo fríamente shiro-kun

-vamos chicos es que no me puedo hacercarme a ella para verla de cerca-dijo mientras miraba a una sakura-chan con los ojos sin un punto de vista(osea inconsiente)

-NO-dijieron los tres

-vamos solo era para ver si estaba bien-dijo rendo tratando de acercarse mas

-ni lo pienses-dijo yaten hundiendo un poco su daga en el cuello de este

-alejate de ella-dijo hyoga

-ahorra si no quieres morir-dijo friamnte shiro-kun

-okey chicos veo que están de mal humor-dijo alejándose lentamente de sakura

-sabes que esta prohibido tratar de hacer lo que tratabas de hacer-dijo fríamente yaten

-no entiendo cual es el problema si tan solo me acerque a ella como lo isiste tu toushiro-dijo serenadamente

-yo no intente besarla a la fuerza como tu nicolas-dijo fríamente shiro-kun ya que el y los demás conocían las habilidades de nicolas

-oh vamos fue solo una broma-dijo riéndose

-no lo fue para nostros-dijieron los tres mientras que yaten sujetaba a sakura y le levantaba la cara,hyoga y shirokun se acercaron y pusieron ambos una mano en cada pomulo y liberban un poco de energía

-ven ya esta solucionado-dijo alegremente nicolas

-mmmm que me paso-decia sakura mientras recuperaba la conciencia

-nada solo que te pusiste mal de nuevo será mejor que te llevemos con amy ven-dijo nicolas mientras se acercaba para tomarla de la mano

-alejate de ella nicolas-dijo yaten

-pero que tiene de malo cuando ella esta enferma siempre se va con amy que diferencia hay si quieres llevemola todos pero solo hasta la mitad saben que ella no permitirá que se acerquen mas-dijo sonriente nicolas

Sakura estaba pensativa ya que cada ves que iba con amy no la pasaba bien ya que siempre trataba con odio y le daba medicamentos muy fuertes

-eso no hace falta yo la puedo curar somos del mismo estilo después de todo-dijo shiro-kunal ver la cara de sakura

-que sean del mismo estilo no quiere decir que seas experto en enfermedades asi que mejor vamso sakura-chan decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba

-no no quiero ir por favor nico-decia a punto de llorar sakura

-vas a ir es por tu bien-dijo firme nicolas

-NOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOO NO ME DEJES CON ELLA NO POR FAVOR NO DEJES QUE ME VUELVA A HACER LO MISMO ELLA ES MALA – gritaba sakura-POR FAVOR SHIRO-KUN,ELLA NO ME QUIERE

-pero que dices si amy siempre te ha tratado bien cuando yo he ido-dijo nicolas tratando de llevarla

-sueltala-gritaron los tres

-si ella dice que no

-es no te quedo claro

-nicolas

-pero se pondrá mal luego-dijo tristemente nicolas

-nosotros la trataremos a nuetra manera-dijo shiro-kun

-POR FAVOR YATEN-KUN, HYOGA-KUN NO DEJEN QUE ME LLEVE-decia llorando

Dejaron de escuchar Rukia y shiro-kun para centrarse en lo que decían sode no shirayuki y hyorimaru

-ya lo recuerdan-dijo hyorimaru

-esa tan solo es una pequeña parte de su vida pasada-dijo sode no shirayuki

-espara sode no shirayuki si tan solo es una parte por que no siguen los recuerdos y quienes eran los otros tres-pregunto Rukia

-porque aun falta que los otros recuerden –dijo hyorimaru

-pero quienes eran ellos tu lo sabes hyorimaru-pregunto toushirou

-lo sabemos –dijieron los dos con miradas tristes-pero ya es hora de que despierten

-les prometemos que la próxima vez verán todo los recuerdos de su antigua vida-dijo sode no shirayuki

-hasta ese momento solo podrán recordar breves momentos de lo sucedido en el pasado-dijo hyorimaru

-sayonara( adiós )-dijo sode no shirayuki

-que espere-dijieron los dos pero entonces Rukia esucho una voz que la llamaban

Fuera del sueño de Rukia y shiro-kun

Ichigo y los demás ya habían legado a la sosiedad de almas y yidanvo los dejo fueron directo a la cuarta división para poder ver a Rukia al llegar les dijieron que no podían y como siempre Ichigo con lo "calmado y tranquilo" que es, "hablo" para que lo dejen ver a Rukia y lo dejaron el entro a la habiatacio y le empezó a hablar cosas tontas hasta que dijo

-enana cuando demonios piensas despertar- dijo ya fastidiado y preocupado y triste de que Rukia no recuperara la conciencia aun después de un mes

-no me llames enana cabeza hueca –dijo casi en un susurro Rukia mientras abria los ojos y se acostumbraba a la luz

Continuara…..

Hola que les pareció espero que nada aburrido bueno si les apareció aburrido y tonto y feo dejen un reviews y si les gusto también dejen otro reviews

Bueno hasta la próxima amigas

Atentamente

DulceCandy la diosa del amor y la perdición

Pd: en los capítulos que va bleach Rukia e Ichigo ya sienten algo el uno por el otro o nada


	5. Chapter 5

Almas olvidadas

-enana cuando demonios vas a despertar- dijo ya fastidiado de que Rukia no recuperara la conciencia aun después del mes que ellos habían tardado en llegar(problemas en la ida )

-no me llames enana cabeza hueca –dijo casi en un susurro Rukia mientras abria los ojos y se acostumbraba a la luz

-rukia!-exclamo Ichigo la ver como Rukia despertaba

-que pasa cabeza hueca por que te sorprendes-decia rukia mientras miraba a su alrededor

-me alegro q estes bien.-ddecia mientras le sonreía.-ahorra dime porque demonios atacaste a unohana-san.-le exgio ichigo

-no se de que hablas cabeza hueca.-dijo sakura meintras se sentaba y miraba las cadenas que tenia en sus muñecas.-porque estoy encadenada?

-no recuerdas lo que paso?.-le preunto al ver la confuncion de su amiga

-nop.-decia mientras ejercía un poco de fuerza para romper la cadena pero no pudo-me puedes soltar las cadenas cabeza de zanahoria

-no puedo rukia.-decia ichigo mientras bajaba la vista

-porque estoy encadenada?.-pregunto rukia con miedo

En ese entonces entro la enfermera para decirle a ichigo que ya tenia que irse pero se quedo en silencio al ver a la kuchiki despierta y salió corriendo para decirle a la capitana

Entonces rukia miro mejor el cuarto y se dio ceunta de que no podía sentir ningún reiatsu fuera de la habitación

_Cuarto de aislamiento_pensó rukia pero se sorprendió de que ella estuviera ahí pues lo ultimo que recordaba era haberse desmayado en la oficina de su capitán

-ichigo que hise?-pregunto rukia seriamente mientras miraba a su compañero de batallas

-atacaste al capitán ukitake y toushiro a la capitana unohana –dijo ichigo resumiendo todo pues ni el mismo sabia lo que había pasado exatamente

Rukia al oir eso empezó a recordar todo de golpe y empezó a sentirse mareada

Y como ella estaba parada se balanceo e ichigo para que esta no cayera la sujeto pero ella lo jalo haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama

Ichigo encima de rukia

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a unohana y byakuya que al ver al kurosaki encima de su herman lo único que dijo fue

-bankai senbosakura kagueyoshi-mientras soltaba su espada y esta se deshacía en un millón de petalos de sakura

Todas dirigiéndose hacia el kurosaki listo para atacarlo pero entonces sakura se interpuso y los petalos regresaron a ser una espada

-niii-sama no es lo que esta pensando.-le dijo rukia segura .-ahorra mas important es saber porque estoy encadenada

-rukia-san recuerdas lo que paso.-le pregunto unhana mientras se acercaba a ella con precaucion y una mano en su katana

-si.-dijo en un susurro

-porque lo isiste rukia.-le pregunto seriamente byakuga

-no lo se mi cuerpo se movia solo.-respondio rukia en un deje de tristeza

**Salvame antes de que ellos mueran** escucho rukia que la niña de nuevo la llamaba

Entonces ella pnso en seguir aquella voz pero la cadena se lo impidió

-ichigo corta la cadena tengo que salir de aquí.-dijo rukia mientras trataba de ver de donde venia aquella voz

-rukia kurosaki no puede hacer eso y te tienes que quedar para ser observada.-le consteto byakuga seriamente pero entonces vio como rukia cambiaba de expresión

-por favor tengo que salvarla nii-sama.-decia mientras jalaba la cadea para que se suelte pero no podía

Entonces de pronto rukia empezó a desesperarse mientras jalaba mas la cadena

-TENGO QUE SALVARLA.-grito mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas romper las cadenas

-esta mal isane hay que anestesiarla.-dijo la capitanameintras sujetaba a rukia pero entonces esta la miro a los ojos

-sueltame.-le ordeno mientras la capitana la soltaba

Ante ese acto ichigo se sorprendió al igual que byakuga

Entnces byakuga se acerco a rukia y la sujeto tumbándola a la cama para que se calmara

-rukia calmate.-le ordeno este pero rukia ya había perdido la concia de si y su cuerpo solo actuaba

-no suéltenme.-decia mientras lloraba .- ella va a morir .-susurro bajo pero byakuga la había escuchado

-kurosaki sujetala.-ordeno el kuchiki

Entonces ichigo se acerco y la sujeto para que dejara de moverse

-inyectale el tranquilizante.-ordeno el kuchiki a isane

-hai.-decia mientras se acercaba con una jeringa pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al capitán mas joven

-alejense de ella.-ordeno el capitán

Pero andie se movio entonces como si ellos no fueran nada en un solo instante ya había votado a los hombre hacia la pared

Ninguno de los dos lo habían visto acercarse

Rukia aprovecho eso y se levanto y al ver a toushiro ahí de pie lo abrazo

-shiro-kun ayudame a salvarla no se donde esta pero me esta pidiendo ayuda.-decia esta mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-kuchiki despierta.-ordeno este mientras le sostenía la mirada

-shiro-kun hay que salvarla.-susurro esta antes de caer desmayada

El la sujeto para que ella no cayera al suelo y poco después volvió a abrir los ojos

-que me paso?.-decia mientras miraba a los lado iendo que ahí estabn su hermano e ichigo levantándose de la pared.-niii-sama ¡.-exclamo rukia acercándose a su hermano que apenas podía mantenerse de pie

-que me paso.-dijo unohana al recordar que debía de cedar a rukia y ahorra ella estab parada en una esquina mientras dos estabn herido y toushiro fuera de su habitación

-rukia.-llamo toushiro a esta para qu le poniera atención .-no te vuelvas a meter al pasado o terminaras hiriendo a los que quieres

-hai.- dijo esta mientras ayudaba a su hermano a pararse

Pero entonces rukia y toushiro oyeron una voz

**No debieron haber despertado **le dijo esa voz provocando que estos cayeran desmayados otra vez

Luego de horas rukia y toushiro volvieron a despertar pero esta vez no estabn solos sino que cada uno tenia en su habitación a dos miembros de la división de castigo y estos al ver que sus custodiados abrieron los ojos iban a comunicar pero ninguno de los dos los dejo pues los habian noqueado

y toushirou que se había librado de las esposas y cadenas que tenia se fue a la habitación de rukia al entrar la vio a esta sentada esperándolo

-estas diferente shiro-kun.-decia esta mientras miraba al capitán que ya había crecido y su estatura pasaba a la de ella y sus facciones se veian mas maduras y su cabello un poco mas largo

-rukia vamos.-le dijo este meintras ambos salian de la habitación por medio de la ventana.-tu también estas diferente.-le dijo este mientras veía lolargo del cabello de esta que le llegaba por la cinura

Ambos se drigian al rukongai donde estaría su objetivo

Ambos tenian en mente su sueño que habían tenido

Ambos sabían que encontrarían a su hermano yuri

**Continuara…**

_Perdón por la demora espero que no le ya parecido aburrido el capi y si me tarde es xq estab en el hospital_


	6. nota imprtante

Ohayo chicas nya quiero disculparme por mi larga ausencia durante este tiempo y no, no me estoy despidiendo más bien estoy diciéndoles que mis historias continuaran y dentro de 24 horas subiré dos capítulos que tengo pero aun me falta editarlos a todas mis historias le subiré dos capítulos y de ahora en adelante subiré un capitulo cada viernes, aunque no se que día será en vuestro país así que pondré la fecha que actualizare aunque puede variar pero bueno es cuestión de contar siete días.

Disculpen la tardanza pero los estudios me tenían muy ocupada sin contar que estuve en el hospital pero bueno DulceCandy la diosa del amor seguirá con sus historias adelante esta vez sin falta

Atte.: DulceCandy la diosa del amor


End file.
